Miracles
by NiffyNifftyNiffler
Summary: Nick and Jeff find out some interesting news, too bad no one told them before.


Nick and Jeff's first time was what the two boys would call beautiful, sweet, and perfect. Monday morning was what hell was.

Nick and Jeff were cuddling in Jeff's bed, still sleeping, when Nick woke abruptly and ran to the bathroom because he felt sick.

"Nicky, are you okay?" Jeff asked, going into the bathroom handing Nick a glass of water.

Nick only took two sips of water before getting sick again. Jeff sat by his boyfriend and rubbed his back soothingly.

"No, I feel like I was hit by a semi, not in a good way either." Jeff chuckled at him. Leave it to Nick to make jokes when he's hunched over the toilet.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse, Nick. You are obviously sick." Nick made a noise of protest and told Jeff that if he still felt gross on Wednesday he would go to the nurse to see what was wrong.

The boys got ready for breakfast and headed down to the cafeteria.

"You two should learn how to keep it down, ya know. Some of us need our beauty sleep." Blaine quipped. Multiple head nodes and chuckles were seen at the warbler table.

While Nick was violent red Jeff retorted with "Sorry Blaine, I don't think your beauty sleep helps you out very much." Which he received a scowl from Blaine in return.

Throughout the whole day Nick didn't get sick once. He and Jeff were having their weekly 'Monday movie marathon' and it was Jeff's turn to pick, which Nick hates the times when his boyfriend picks because he always chooses horror films. This week was the Scream movies, Nick wasn't even watching them anymore, he had his face buried in his boyfriend's chest, clutching to him like his life depended on it. Soon after he feel into a blissful sleep.

Nick woke up feeling like hell again, he and Jeff were all tangled up so he was having a hard time getting out of bed.

"Jeff, fucking get the hell up!" Jeff jumped up real quickly and watched his boyfriend run into the bathroom to get sick again.

"I thought you felt better, babe?" Nick smiled softly at the nickname.

"I swear I did! It comes at random freaking times or something." Jeff just sighed.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse today, Nick. Something could be really wrong." Nick noticed Jeff's pleading tone and agreed. The two got up and went to the nurse.

"Hello boys! How can I help you today?" asked.

"Nicky's been feeling sick. He woke up today and yesterday puking." Ms. Morgan visibly paled.

"O-oh? Um, boys can you excuse me? I have to make a call." Both boys nodded and took a seat. Ms. Morgan was one of the very few people who knew about Nick's condition, hell! Not even Nick knew about his condition.

"Mrs. Duval?"

"Yes? Deb, is Nick okay?" Nick's mother was worried. She never got calls from Debra.

"Um, I mean I'm not completely sure, but I think it's time that you and Mr. Duval tell Nick about his condition." The other line was silent for a good two minutes before Mrs. Duval spoke again.

"Yo-you think he's pregnant? Oh my god." Mrs. Duval started to cry.

"Like I said I'm not sure, but he should go to the doctor's. I emailed his and Jeff's teachers that the two weren't going to be in class today."

"Okay, thank you we are on our way."

Ms. Morgan walked back to the two boys and told them Nick's parents were coming to pick them up and going to a real doctor.

"Why? What's wrong with me!"

"Nick, sweetie, you have to calm down for me okay?" Ms. Morgan gave Jeff a grateful smile when she saw Nick calming down.

"What's wrong with me?" Nick looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Duval's parents are here." Ms. Morgan let out the breath she had held in.

"Okay, send them in." Nick's parent's came rushing in and took a hold of Nick's hand.

"Okay, seriously guys. I'm getting really freaked out. I don't have cancer right? Oh god, please say I don't have cancer." Nick and Jeff both started to cry. Jeff had the last person in his life die from cancer.

"Please, he doesn't have cancer right? RIGHT?" Jeff looked at everyone with tears streaming down his face.

"No sweetie, he doesn't." Mrs. Duval went up and gave Jeff a kiss on the forehead.

"Nick, god, I don't really know how to say this-"

"Just tell me, Mom!"

"Sweetie, when you were born, you were born with both male and female sex organs."

"Wait, what? You guys are just telling me this _now!_ I'm a freak and you just tell me now!" Jeff grabbed a hold of Nick's face making the smaller brunet look at him.

"Nick Duval. You are not a freak. Got it. You are beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, amazing person. This doesn't change anything. You are still you, love." Nick just flung to Jeff crying into his chest.

"So, why would him having both parts cause him trouble now?"

"Well Jeff, have you two uh, had sex recently?" Mr. Duval asked.

"Uh, yes… Saturday night, sir." Nick's mom chuckled at Jeff's red face and formality.

"We have to get him to the doctor to get an ultrasound."

The car ride there was quiet; the only noise was Nick crying and Jeff trying to comfort him. When they finally arrived to the doctor Nick's mom asked for the doctor, who came right away and brought them all to a small room with a big machine inside.

"Okay, Nick I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and lay down. I'm going to put this gel on you, it's going to be pretty cold." Nick just nodded and shivered when the doctor put the gel on him. Soon after, the doctor started to take the ultrasound and stopped over something that neither boy knew.

"What the hell is that?" Nick shouted, looking helplessly at the doctor. Jeff was now standing near his boyfriend gripping his hand.

"That, , is a fetus." Nick just looked at the doctor.

"What?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Duval! You're pregnant." Nick stared wide eyed at the doctor and started sputtering.

"Wh-at!"

Nick's dad went to stand behind Jeff and caught the boy as he passed out.


End file.
